


Hannigram Kink List Stories

by the_heart_and_the_brain



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bath Sex, First Time, Kink Meme, M/M, Wall Sex, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_heart_and_the_brain/pseuds/the_heart_and_the_brain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I posted a kink list on Tumblr and here are the stories I've written for the requests I received so far...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kink List

**The List**

  1. Animalistic

  2. Arousal

  3. Bath

  4. Bondage

  5. Bonds

  6. Breath

  7. Claim

  8. Clothes

  9. Discomfort

  10. Endearments

  11. First time

  12. Friction

  13. Hair

  14. Hands

  15. Heat

  16. Knife-play

  17. Neck

  18. Noise

  19. Physical

  20. Predator

  21. Rough

  22. Standing

  23. Shower

  24. Sleep

  25. Spooning

  26. Striptease

  27. Touching

  28. Urgency

  29. Voice

  30. Wings




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested in commissioning a fanfiction from me, drop me a message on my Tumblr account (http://the-heart-and-the-brain.tumblr.com/) or an email (the-heart-and-the-brain@hotmail.co.uk)


	2. Striptease

Hannibal leant back in the large leather chair, swirling the wineglass in his hand as his eyes never strayed from the beautiful creature in front of him. The brunette had pushed him back into the chair and told him that he had a surprise...

Raising an eyebrow, Hannibal had complied, his curiosity getting the better of him as he watched Will place a CD into the player nearby.

A slow pulse filled the room, like a dying heartbeat, the low lighting catching the younger man's angular features as he walked back towards the doctor.

Hannibal's fingers tightened on the neck of the glass as Will's hips started to sway in time with the music. The mass of brown curls lowered as he tentatively ran his hands across the front of his chest, fingers brushing the thin material of the top and the slender frame underneath.

Will's fingers drifted lower, past his belt and down his denim clad thighs before slowly dragging them back up again, eyes lifting and catching the growing heat in Hannibal's gaze before he tilted his head back leaving his throat exposed.

The older man's jaw worked as he watched, breath hitching as Will's fingers met at the front of his jeans, the brunette rocking his hips in time to the music, leaving Hannibal fighting the urge to lunge at him.

Will's heart was racing as he gripped the material of his top, slowly easing it up over his head and discarding it on the floor by his feet. He could feel the maroon eyes burning into him and knew the older man would be watching how the light caught the smooth flesh of his chest and stomach, dipping into the planes and curves of his muscles.

Despite the stoic expression on his face, Hannibal could feel the heat rising in his stomach, how he was hardening in the tailored trousers and forcing him to uncross his legs. A smirk pulled at his lips as he saw Will's eyes stray to his very obvious interest, the younger man visibly swallowing before a coquettish smile painted the full lips.

Will was feeling brave...

One hand trailed down the centre of his chest and stomach whilst the other was fisted in his hair. He closed his eyes and imagined it was Hannibal's hands on him as he unbuckled his belt and popped open the buttons of his jeans, releasing some of the pressure on his own growing erection.

Turning on his heel he faced away, his hips once again matching the beat of the music as he looked over his shoulder at the older man. He chuckled inwardly, pleased at the response he could elicit from his lover. Taking a deep breath, he hooked his hands into the denim, slowly easing them down his legs.

Hannibal had placed the wineglass onto the table nearby for fear of shattering the delicate crystal. Right now one hand was gripping the arm of the chair whilst the other was pressed against the noticeable bulge between his thighs.

Will straightened again and stepped out of his jeans, leaving him in only a pair of black boxer briefs that clung to his skin and accented the swell of his ass. Kicking the discarded item away, he turned around to face his lover, a soft gasp falling from his lips at the sight in front of him.

The music faded away as Will walked over to Hannibal's seat, smiling as the older man gripped his hips and pulled him forward, pressing a heated kiss to the brunette's lips.

“As much as I enjoyed your display Will...” Hannibal let the words hang in the air as he pressed his erection against Will's, earning a whimper as he leant forward, his lips against the younger man's ear. “I believe I'll have you on the desk tonight...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested in commissioning a fanfiction from me, drop me a message on my Tumblr account (http://the-heart-and-the-brain.tumblr.com/) or an email (the-heart-and-the-brain@hotmail.co.uk)


	3. Standing

Despite being in his late forties, hunting had kept Hannibal's fitness and physique in perfect condition. His frame was broad and toned, muscles defined by running, capturing and killing...

Will Graham was surprisingly light, held in place by Hannibal's body as each upward thrust jolted his whole frame, scraping his back against the wall and forcing breathy gasps from his lungs. His legs wrapped around the light haired man's waist, heels digging into the small of his back just above his buttocks, urging him as deep as he could physically go.

“Please...”

Hannibal's hair had long fallen out of its controlled state, hanging over his eyes as he braced himself against the wall, muscles and tendons flexing and releasing with each movement. He felt Will's hands on him, one gripping the back of his head and the other splayed out on his back, blunt nails digging into his flesh.

Moving one hand away from the wall, he tilted Will's chin upwards to capture his lips, the kiss demanding and hungry as he increased the pace of his hips, greedily swallowing up the younger man's cries as he drove into Will's body over and over again.

The hand in Hannibal's hair moved between them as Will fisted his weeping prick, desperate for the release that was so close as Hannibal assaulted his prostate, ripping a sob from the younger man's throat and into the kiss.

The brunette felt the other man's muscles start to tense, Hannibal's lips moving from his own to run his tongue along Will's ear, sending a jolt of electric up Will's spine and pushing him over the edge, the other man's name a gasp on his lips.

The hand braced against the wall flexed as Hannibal felt Will tightened around him, pulling a harsh grunt from him as he released into the younger man's body, pressing heavily against the wall as he thrust a few more times, Will whimpering against him.

Slowly lowering the younger man to the floor and withdrawing from him, Hannibal smiled as Will blew out a breath, pushing damp curls out of his face before kissing the doctor.

“I trust you will not question my stamina again my love?” He asked after returning the kiss, stretching his arms above his head.

“You made your point perfectly clear.” The brunette said with a laugh, arching his neck as Hannibal dove in for a playful bite. “Maybe I should question other things if that is the response I get...”

Hannibal raised an eyebrow as he looked up from Will's neck, maroon holding blue as he drew to his full height, watching as his lover's breathing became shallow under his intense gaze.

“Try me...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested in commissioning a fanfiction from me, drop me a message on my Tumblr account (http://the-heart-and-the-brain.tumblr.com/) or an email (the-heart-and-the-brain@hotmail.co.uk)


	4. Heat and Restraint

Will sighed, resting his cheek on his folded arms as he stretched out on his stomach on the cool sheets. The heatwave had been going on for about a week and wasn't showing any sign of letting up. The air was thick and uncomfortable, despite the fan being on maximum.

Hannibal was laid out next to him, propped up on one arm as he watched Will, eyes trailing along the dip of his back, over the swell of his ass, down to toned thighs and calves.

Despite showering only a little while earlier, he could already see sweat start to bead on the nape of Will's neck, licking his lips and imagining how the salt would affect the taste of Will if he were to trail his tongue along the younger man's spine...

The brunette felt the other man's eyes on him and pressed his hips into the mattress, a small moan escaping his lips. The heat was making him restless...but Hannibal's burning gaze seeped into his belly, making him squirm.

He felt the mattress shift next to him, moving to look up but stopped by a voice near his ear.

“No...keep your head down.”

Will obeyed, acutely aware that Hannibal was braced above him, boxing the younger man in with his limbs.

The doctor looked down at the smooth expanse of Will's back and leant down, tongue and teeth sending the muscles quivering as he marked the flesh. The brunette whimpering as Hannibal continued his assault downwards, restrained by the hands holding his hips still and the legs pressed against his own.

Sweat trickled from Hannibal's temples as he raised his head from Will's skin, licking the bead off is upper lip. His fingers tightened their grip as Will tried to wriggle free, his aching flesh rubbing against the sheets.

Will groaned in frustration, desperate for some kind of release...

He almost sobbed in relief when he heard Hannibal reach for the lube, flicking open the cap and pouring it onto his hands. His mouth went dry at the sound of Hannibal hissing through his teeth as he slicked himself up.

Hannibal's smile was predatory as he wrapped an arm around Will's waist, pulling him off the bed and into the older man's lap behind him. The brunette's head pressed against his shoulder, a gasp easing from his lips as he felt Hannibal's arousal against his buttocks and the light haired man's hand on his throat.

“Like an animal in heat...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested in commissioning a fanfiction from me, drop me a message on my Tumblr account (http://the-heart-and-the-brain.tumblr.com/) or an email (the-heart-and-the-brain@hotmail.co.uk)


	5. Bath and Domesticity

Will couldn't remember the last time he'd had the time to have a proper bath, always opting for showers in terms of speed and ease. Leaning back, he smiled as arms wrapped around him from behind, pulling him close to a firm chest.

“I told you a bath would do you good...”

“Mmmm and as usual you were right...” Hannibal pressed a kiss to the damp curls and leant his head back against the tiled wall, relishing the feel of Will's body pressed against his own underneath the warm water.

It had been a particularly tough day for Will leaving him both mentally and physically drained. After a sumptuous meal, Hannibal had suggested a bath...together.

He had taken his time, peeling the blood and sweat soaked clothing from his lover before helping him into the fragrant water, undressing and easing himself in behind him.

It still surprised them both how easily they had entwined their lives, domestic bliss seeming to suit them. But then again when you kill together domesticity will be no problem.

Will closed his eyes, trailing a hand up and down one of the thighs pressed against his own, feeling a deep rumble against his back as Hannibal sighed.

The older man reached for the soap, wetting it between his hands and releasing the scent of sandalwood as he moved his hands down Will's back, long deft fingers working the knots out and making the brunette let out an appreciative moan.

“Oh that feels good...”

“I aim to please.” The soapy fingers slid up his shoulders and down his arms, Hannibal's touch loosening every tense muscle in his body, the light haired man's lips sucking at the spot under his ear.

“Mmmm Hannibal...”

“Hush...” Will gasped at the playful nip on his ear. “Let me pamper you...you deserve it...what with this being your first solo hunt...”

“I prefer you with me...tonight...it didn't feel right.”

“Then we shall continue together...friends...partners...” Hannibal's words trailed off as he mouthed the back of Will's neck, the younger man's fingers gripping his thighs.

“Lovers...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested in commissioning a fanfiction from me, drop me a message on my Tumblr account (http://the-heart-and-the-brain.tumblr.com/) or an email (the-heart-and-the-brain@hotmail.co.uk)


	6. Domesticity

Hannibal had noticed early on that whilst Will was good with a gun, he was even better with a knife.

Watching the younger man help prepare ingredients was something he enjoyed immensely. The sharp blade chopping the herbs with a natural skill made him think that Will would make an exquisite killer, slicing through flesh with such finesse it would leave Hannibal breathless at its beauty.

They were still in the early days of their relationship, Will spending more time at Hannibal's house than his own. The younger man would help prepare whilst Hannibal cooked, then eat together in Hannibal's grand dining room, before retiring to their respective places by the fire, Hannibal seating himself on the sofa with Will curled up by his side.

They would talk, Hannibal subtly coaxing out the tendrils of darkness that trickled out of Will's mind like smoke, the younger man scared but also elated by his slow transformation. Hannibal knew it was only a matter of time before he could take Will out hunting with him and see if his beliefs about the brunette's skills with a knife were correct.

The talk would soon ease into a comfortable silence, punctuated by soft touches and caresses. Will would often hold Hannibal's hand in his own, tracing the veins under the skin, fingertips brushing the lines on his palm whilst the older man's nose would be in his hair.

Sometimes it would start slow, burning softly like embers as Will pressed gentle kisses to Hannibal's lips, his slight body leaning into other man. It would be luxurious and almost sinful, taking their time to taste and touch.

Other nights it would be almost frantic as Hannibal would pull the younger man to him, claiming his mouth in a manner that bordered brutal, long artistic fingers drawing all manner of sounds from the brunette's full lips.

Regardless of how it started it always ended the same, entwined on the dark sheets and pressed so close they could feel each others heartbeat. Hannibal could spend hours watching the pulse point on Will's neck thrumming as the sweat cooled on his skin.

Hannibal had never imagined he would find domestic bliss with anyone, resigning to the fact he would most likely remain alone. With Will it seemed as if he had been given a gift, a beautiful jewel that he would take his time to cut and polish, the sharp edges already starting to form.

Holding the sleeping man close, he pressed a kiss to the younger man's temple and smiled to himself in the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested in commissioning a fanfiction from me, drop me a message on my Tumblr account (http://the-heart-and-the-brain.tumblr.com/) or an email (the-heart-and-the-brain@hotmail.co.uk)


	7. Bath and First Time

It had been after his first kill that Hannibal had taken Will back to his house, bloodied and high on adrenaline. The older man drew a bath and helped him into the hot water, the colour already starting to turn pink from the blood on his skin as he leant back, a sigh easing from his lips.

“How do you feel?” The deep accented voice caused Will to crack open an eye.

“Strangely elated...” Hannibal smiled, sitting on the edge of the bath.

“You have killed for the pleasure of it...it is how God must feel...” Will ran a hand through his damp curls and sighed, draping his arms over the edge of the bath.

“I also feel like I've run a marathon.” The older man reached for a bottle of sandalwood scented shampoo, pouring the thick liquid onto his hand.

“That is merely the adrenaline wearing off...” Reaching forward, he tenderly washed the rain, sweat and blood from Will's hair, watching the brunette's eyes drift close.

Will focused on Hannibal pampering him, massaging his scalp, the rich scent filing his nose. Once his hair was clean, soapy deft fingers worked the knots out of his neck and back, dragging a moan from his lips.

The fingers withdrew from his skin, causing him to open his eyes. Hannibal was staring down at him, the maroon irises appearing almost black, the pupils blown wide. Will's heart skipped a beat as he looked up at the handsome doctor, brushing his hand against Hannibal's leg.

There had always been something that had attracted him to Hannibal, the man was handsome, intelligent...Will found him fascinating, quite a feat for someone who could empathise with just about anyone.

Hannibal's tongue darted out to lick his lips as he held Will's gaze, the younger man's fingers slowly dragging up the tailored trouser leg, and felt the material start to tighten against his groin.

“Join me?”

Moving away from the bathtub, Hannibal dried his hands before starting to undress. Will watched as the expensive material was peeled away, revealing a broad defined chest dusted with dark hairs, toned arms and muscular legs.

Leaning forward, he felt Hannibal climb in and settle down behind him, the older man's hands drawing him backwards against his chest. A gasp escaped him as he felt Hannibal's obvious desire against his buttocks.

Hannibal chuckled, pressing a kiss to the back of Will's neck and shifting his hips, revelling in how Will responded to him. He had longed to posess Will's body as he had his mind, wholly and completely.

Leaning against the back of the bath, Hannibal reached under the water to lift Will's hips, the younger man's hands flying out to hold the sides of the tub as he lowered Will down. The brunette hissed as he felt Hannibal slowly impale him, the dull burn and sensation of being filled setting his blood alight.

Hannibal clenched his jaw, one hand gripping a narrow hip and the other gripping the edge of the bath near Will's.

“Oh god...” Will rasped as Hannibal completely filled him, his head dropping forward as the older man started to move, uncaring about the water sloshing about.

“Will...” The light haired man bit out, his eyes focused on where their bodies joined under the water, the tight heat of Will was exquisite...

Both knew they wouldn't last long, the need for this coupling had been slow buring for months. Water droplets splashed against Hannibal's face and hair, soaking the usually neat hair as he increased the pace, the water trickling out of the bathtub as Will bounced up and down on his lap.

“Ah!” The brunette reached down under the water and stroked himself in time with Hannibal's thrusts, the older man groaning behind him. Throwing his head back, Will came with a drawn out moan, his orgasm sending Hannibal over the edge also, spilling into his protégée's body.

Both gasped for air as they came down from their high, Hannibal pushing his hair out of his face as he pulled Will backwards towards his chest, kissing the younger man's temple. Will sighed and tilted his head back against Hannibal's shoulder.

Stroking Will's curled hair, Hannibal smiled to himself. The brunette was the perfect creature, beautiful, deadly and willing...Hannibal had him completely and he was never letting him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested in commissioning a fanfiction from me, drop me a message on my Tumblr account (http://the-heart-and-the-brain.tumblr.com/) or an email (the-heart-and-the-brain@hotmail.co.uk)


	8. First Time

Will couldn't remember how it had happened, how he had ended up pressed against the ladder in Hannibal's office, the older man's fingers tight against his hips as he thrust into him.

Hands gripping the ladder, his breath forced out of his lungs with each movement, Will's eyes were clenched shut as he focused on the steel like cock driving into him and the doctor's ragged breaths into his ear.

It had all started as one of Will's appointments, the two of them sitting in their chairs, Hannibal gently prying open Will's mind and easing out the dark thoughts he tried so hard to hide.

There had always been something that had pulled Will towards the older man, something magnetic that drew him into the maroon gaze. Every touch of Hannibal's fingers sent bolts of electricity through Will's very bones.

And as they had sat opposite each other, Will couldn't shake the feeling that he was locked in a room with a caged animal hidden underneath the polished façade and expensive clothing. As their session had gone on, the feeling intensified, filling him with fear and fire.

Hannibal had unwrapped himself from the chair and walked over, kneeling down by the brunette, his fingers on Will's knee. He had whispered into Will's ear, the deep accented timbre sending vibrations through the younger man and the blood pooling between his legs.

After that had all been a blur of touch and teeth and taste as Hannibal had pulled him to his feet and dragged him over to the ladder, pressing him against the hard wood before making quick work of his jeans and boxers.

The doctor had taken his time to acquaint himself with Will's body, torture the younger man with curling fingers and long slow drags of his tongue before withdrawing, leaving the Special Agent trembling and whimpering.

A low sigh had escaped his lips when he felt Hannibal push inside, filling and stretching him, the hard heat of the other man inside him leaving him breathless as he forced Will up against the ladder with the movement of his hips.

All Will could do was grip the ladder as if his life depended on it as Hannibal pounded into him, the older man's fingers wrapped around his hip hard enough to leave bruises, the other gripping his leaking prick as Will moved his hips between the cock moving inside him and the hand wrapped around his own.

The thrusts became erratic, Will's forehead pressed against the ladder rung, his legs would have gone out from under him if he had not been held up by the other man's grip.

Their release had almost been simultaneous, Will felt Hannibal's blood hot seed shoot inside him as he released his own over the other man's hand. His grip on the ladder tightened as the doctor pulled out of his body, having to keep himself from sinking to the floor.

Gentle hands redressed him as he stood panting and shaking before he was turned around to face the other man. Hannibal smiled, his hair and suit back in place as if nothing had ever happened. The younger man leant into the hand that reached to cup his face.

The kiss Hannibal placed on his lips was chaste, a complete contrast to the raw and desperate fucking they had just shared, but promised that although this was the first encounter they'd had of this kind, it most certainly wouldn't be the last...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested in commissioning a fanfiction from me, drop me a message on my Tumblr account (http://the-heart-and-the-brain.tumblr.com/) or an email (the-heart-and-the-brain@hotmail.co.uk)

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in commissioning a fanfiction from me, drop me a message on my Tumblr account (http://the-heart-and-the-brain.tumblr.com/) or an email (the-heart-and-the-brain@hotmail.co.uk)


End file.
